Variath (Nevermore - Die Geschichte eines Helden)
"Der erste Abgesandte" center|350 px Biografie: Geschichte: Man nennt ihn da selbst den ersten großen Dämon: den Sohn des dunklen Sohnes des Schöpferwesens und Wächter der Anderswelt: Einem Ort der Übernatürlichkeit; der Geister und Seelen und anderen nicht irdischen Kreaturen und dem Gefängnis Jener, die der erste Widernatürliche voll Zorn einst in die Schwärze der Abgründe der Unendlichkeit verbannte, auf dass sie ihm aus den Augen gingen obgleich ihrer Nichtswürdigkeit: Des Widernatürlichen Unfähigkeit Leben zu schaffen. Variath aber hatte noch eine andere Aufgabe: Etwas, das weit über die Grenzen seiner Tätigkeit als Wächter hinausging... Denn sein Schöpfer selbst ließ ihn einstmals zu sich rufen, hoch hinauf in die Hallen der Unendlichkeit, und er erteilte ihm den Auftrag sich das Werk des Verlorenen, seines Vaters, zu Eigen zu machen, auf dass es vorbereitet sei für die Ankunft des einzigen, des wahren Meisters: Ihm selbst, der er sich da nennt "der Schattensohn"... Dabei Blitz und Donner des Dunklen Worte begleiteten, und in seinen Augen standen Wut und Abscheu geschrieben, während tief unten, in den Kerkern dieses Universums, die Gefangenen in ihren Ketten stöhnten und ächzten, und ihre Klagerufe erfüllten die Zellen und kalten Flure und drangen selbst bis in die Oberwelt. Draußen aber, in den Weiten der Ewigkeit, heulten schaurig die Wölfe, die da verkündeten die Botschaft ihres Herrn und die sie sandten in diese stürmische und dunkle Nacht. Auf das alle Welt davon erfahre... Und, alle Mächte, das tat sie auch! Die Reaktion darauf allerdings ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: Der Lichtsohn sah es nämlich nicht gerne von seinem Bruder auf solcherlei Art und Weise hintergangen und um sein Recht betrogen zu werden. War der Zwist zwischen den Brüdern doch noch lange nicht beendet; war ein jeder von ihnen zu blind zu sehen, was seine Gier nach der unendlichen Macht mit dem Werk ihrer beider Vater anrichtete: Dass ihre Taten mehr zerstörten, denn bewahrten... Und so also geschah es, dass der Gesandte Nevermore auf dieser Welt erschien: mit dem Ziel Variath aufzuhalten und das Schöpfungswerk des Verlorenen somit vor einer Tyrannei der Finsternis zu bewahren. Ein gar gewaltiger Kampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden Boten, aus dem der Toa getaufte und Held Genannte schlussendlich siegreich hervorging. Der große Dämon und Wegbereiter seines Herrn wurde gebannt und in vom Herrn der Zeit höchstpersönlich in den Kerker seines Schlosses gebracht, auf dass er so schnell nicht wieder erscheinen sollte. Der Schattensohn aber war erzürnt, ob solcher Unfähigkeit, während der Lichtsohn jubelte. Doch auch sein Sieg ward nicht umsonst. Auch seine Taten blieben nicht unbemerkt... Das Rad des Schicksals aber dreht sich weiter und immer weiter; der Lauf der Zeit lässt sich nicht aufhalten. Und es werden mitunder Dinge ans Tageslicht gelangen, die nie ein Sterblicher je für möglich gehalten hätte... Und von denen selbst die Mächte hofften, dass sie nie passieren würden. Denn diese Geschichte ist noch lange, lange nicht vorbei... Charakter: Der große Dämon Variath - so finster seine Herkunft und seine Aufgabe auch sein mögen - ist doch ein ehrenwerter und gerechter Streiter, der einen lang und hart erkämpften Sieg mehr schätzt, als einen schnellen. Ebenso macht er sich aus dem Tod seines Feindes nicht viel... Und dies wohl ist es, was ihn von seinem Sohn und späteren Nachfolger unterscheidet: Das Gespür für den schmalen Grad zwischen der Ehre einer Tat und dem Wahnsinn falscher Gerechtigkeit. Besonderheiten/Merkmale: * unsterblich * übernatürlich * Variath ist, ebenso wie sein Sohn und Nachfolger Diames, ein Meister im Umgang mit der schwarzen Magie: Wobei er sich dabei allerdings bevorzugt der Bereiche Tod, Fluch und Nekromantie, genauso wie der mentalen oder elementaren Magie mit all ihren Unterteilungen bedient. * ''Körperliche Angriffe können Variath ebenso wenig etwas anhaben, wie die meisten Arten der Zauberei - dazu müsste man ohnehin erst einmal an ihn herankommen, denn eine tödliche Aura umgibt seinen Körper wie ein Schildwall. Soundtrack: *AMV Final Fantasy Crisis Core - Epica - Blank Infinity *Final Fantasy 7- The Divine Conspiracy *FFVIIAC Epica - Center of the Universe *Epica - dance of fate - final fantasy Kategorie:Waruru